Locus Amoenus
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: Alex le narra un fragmento de "El eterno Asombro" a Scott antes de dormir. Hank escucha tras la puerta. Este fic participa en el reto "Nobelpriset i litteratur" del foro "Groovie mutations".


**Este fic participa en el reto "** **Nobelpriset i litteratur", del foro "Groovie mutations", que consistía en que asignaran, totalmente al azar, una obra de uno de los 101 premios nobel que ha habido a lo largo de la historia. A mi me tocó "El eterno asombro", de Pearl S. Buck.**

 **Este debe ser uno de los retos más difíciles en los que he estado, porque he tenido que leerme el libro, ya que no había tenido ocasión. ¡Fue una grata sorpresa toparme con alguien que escribe tan maravillosamente bien!**

 **Pareja: Hank McCoy x Alex Summer**

 **Desclaimer: X-men no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.**

Locus Amoenus

Hank se había quedado oyendo tras la puerta de la habitación de Scott. Desde detrás de la madera lacada, podía escuchar la voz de Alex, suavizada para que las palabras llenaran el ambiente y la conciencia del menor. Había comenzado a leerle algunos pasajes de ese libro hace una semana y Hank, ya habiéndolo leído, sólo esperaba a que _aquellas_ palabras surgieran de los labios de su novio. Las palabras del fragmento que tocaba leer ese día y que ya huían del libro como si la misma Pearl S. Buck las recitara.

Con un suspiro contenido, oyó al rubio despedirse del niño y, finalmente, se asomó por la puerta. Supuestamente debía buscarlo mucho antes, pero la parálisis de lo que sabía que vendría ahora se lo había impedido, decidiendo esperar un poco más antes de hacer notar su presencia, símil de que la hora de lectura había finalizado. La única luz encendida era la de la mesita de noche, que había iluminado el libro que Alex ahora tenía cerrado en las manos.

\- Buenas noches, Scott.

\- Buenas noches, Hank

Tomó la mano de su novio cuando llegó a su lado, dándole un beso en la sien antes de cerrar con cuidado la puerta de la habitación del niño. Sabía que Alex adivinaba que había escuchado. Sabía que también que Hank mismo adivinaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes, quedándose en silencio para darle tiempo y espacio para pensar, sumido en sus propias ideas.

Alex y Hank tenían muchos problemas como pareja, reflexionó el científico, mientras ambos recorrían los pasillos de la mansión hasta la habitación que compartían. Problemas insignificantes, que se solucionaban con la misma facilidad con la que aparecían. Que los hacían gritarse uno al otro, como cuando Hank dejaba entrever su idea de trabajar en un nuevo suero o como cuando Alex pasaba más horas de las necesarias en el búnker. También discutían cuando Alex sentía que Hank estaba siendo demasiado influenciado por Raven, o cuando Hank sentía que Alex se cerraba en banda. Al final del día, nada importaba.

Sin embargo; tenían un problema más, si es que se le podía llamar así. Uno que nunca los había hecho discutir y que solo habían mencionado de soslayo en tres ocasiones. Uno que les cortaba el sueño por separado. Del que todos eran conscientes de manera sutil pero que jamás había escapado de los labios de nadie.

Y es que era una imposibilidad. Que no valía la pena conversar porque, pese a que existían alternativas para cumplir el sueño que ambos tenían, una parte de ellos sabía que probablemente nunca sería lo mismo. Hank lo notó en aquellos labios que buscaron los suyos cuando entraron a la habitación en penumbras, el libro abandonado ya en la mesita de noche.

Lo sintió en aquellas caricias que le hicieron suspirar y que correspondió, consiguiendo deliciosos sonidos del hombre bajo él. Del hombre que amaba más que a nada. También lo sintió al momento de la liberación de ambos, cuando un suspiro con las palabras "Te amo", inundó cada rincón de su mente, obteniendo eco en su propia boca.

\- En algún momento ocurrirá... - comentó en susurros quedos, cuando estaban acurrucados uno junto al otro - y no debe ser como la naturaleza lo indica. Un hijo puede llegar de muchas formas.

\- Lo sé, no pasa nada Hank - fue la respuesta murmurada, acompaña de un beso ahí donde el rostro de Alex alcanzaba - sólo me pregunto como sería si de verdad pudiera concebir. Si pudiera ser un hijo de ambos, nacido de nosotros.

\- Yo no necesito preguntármelo. Sé que sería perfecto. Igual de perfecto que si llega a nosotros de otro modo.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Alex contra la piel de su pecho, pudo sentir su propia sonrisa entre los fugaces besos que le regaló en el cabello. Finalmente, el rubio se durmió, con el regalando un suave cariño a sus brazos desnudos, donde lo rodeaba en un semi abrazo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro no despertaría, cogió el libro antes olvidado y lo abrió en el fragmento leído ese día. Sabía que ya no era importante. Que, en realidad, nunca lo fue, pero deseaba saber si era capaz de reconocer los sentimientos de Alex al momento de leerlo.

 _..._

 _Se acordó entonces de la pregunta, dejó de jugar con el perro y fue corriendo en busca de su padre para formulársela. Su padre estaba arriba, poniéndose un suéter y unos pantalones cómodos. La primavera se acercaba y había arado el jardín._

 _\- ¿Virgen? - repitió su padre. Colgó en el armario el traje que se ponía para ir a trabajar y miró por la ventana. - ¿Ves el jardín?_

 _Rannie se puso a su lado._

 _\- El señor Bates lo ha arado esta mañana._

 _\- Ahora tenemos que plantar las semillas - dijo su padre - pero... - se sentó, atrajo a Rannie hacia sí y le puso las manos sobre los hombros - Si no plantamos semillas en esa tierra labrada, no tendremos un jardín, ¿Verdad?_

 _Rannie asintió, con la mirada fija en la cara profundamente hermosa de su padre._

 _\- Así pues - continuó este -, es un suelo virgen, una tierra virgen. Si no la ayudamos, no nos dará las cosas que queremos: frutas, verduras, árboles, hierbas... E incluso personas._

 _\- ¿Personas? - preguntó Rannie, perplejo -. ¿Yo fui una semilla?_

 _\- No - repuso su padre -. Pero tu principio fue una semilla. Yo planté la semilla. Por eso soy tu padre._

 _\- ¿Y qué clase de semilla era? -preguntó, con la misma perplejidad._

 _\- De las mías -contestó su padre._

 _\- Pero...pero... ¿Dónde las plantaste? -se le agolpaban las preguntas. Su boca no daba abasto para expresarlas._

 _\- En tu madre -respondió su padre-. Hasta ese día había sido virgen._

 _..._

 _\- ¿Dónde la plantó? ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde la...?_

 _\- ¡Ajá, esa es la siguiente pregunta! Dentro del cuerpo de la madre, en la mujer, hay un jardín, un rinconcito cerrado, donde cae la semilla... Y empieza a crecer. Lo llamamos vientre. Es el lugar donde crecen los niños._

 _\- ¿Y yo tengo uno?_

 _\- No, tú eres un plantador de semillas, como yo._

 _..._

Dejando el libro a un lado, Hank abrazó a su pareja y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 **Y eso ha sido todo~**

 **Lo que está en cursiva es un fragmento de "El eterno asombro", espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. A medida que escribía esto me di cuenta de que puede tener muchas interpretaciones distintas, ¡Incluso llegué a imaginarme un universo Mpreg!**

 **Dejo esas posibilidades para ustedes.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
